


Late Night

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, this is the fluffiest thing y'all going to get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Alex arrives home late.





	Late Night

She quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. Her girlfriend was curl up on the couch, sleeping in her college shirt and underwear. Her head was propped up by her hand, her hair framed her face, and there was a slight frown on her lips. Alex shook her head and walked over to the sleeping body and lightly kissed her. The woman hummed in approval and her eyes fluttered opened and Alex found herself looking into gorgeous, pale green eyes.

"Hi," She muttered. 

"Hello, did you stay up for me?" Alex teased. 

Lena sat up on the couch, stretched and yawned as she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Of course not, I was watching Netflix."

"Oh? Which show?"

Her hand found Lena's and she laced their fingers together, and lightly tugged Lena towards her. Lena tilted her head up as Alex tilted her head down to give her a peck on the lips. The green-eyed woman draped her other arm over Alex's shoulder.

" _One Day At A Time."_

Alex gasped scandalously. "Without me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be working extra hours."

Alex snorted. "Says the CEO of L-Corp."

Lena chuckled and pulled Alex into another kiss. 

"Oh, shut up and take me to bed."

Alex did just that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you guys should really watch One Day At A Time, it's really good! And if you have any requests please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
